daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Striped Polecat
Ictonyx striatus; also known as the African Polecat, Zoril, Zorille, or Zorilla. Meg Male Female You easily adopt nicknames and each of your social groups has one for you. People get an unpleasant first impression of you, or are wary. A night owl; or, you prefer to work without strict oversight and by your own rules. A bit of an anarchist. You find it very difficult to respect authority figures, even taking extra measures to show your contempt. This can sometimes backfire on you. Show poor judgment in picking your battles. You keep away friends and enemies alike with your abrasive and manipulative personality. You're known to blow up at those who annoy you, using foul language and being as offensive as possible. In other circumstances you metaphorically "go limp" (especially if you realize you're outgunned) in hopes that your opponent will go away. You may also attempt to hide in affected superiority. You have few close friends, but the one person you can and will always trust is your romantic partner. It's rare to find someone who can tolerate and even love you, so when you do you cherish them. May have an affinity for Africa and its savannas, coastal dunes, and swamps. Easily adapt to any environment and living conditions. You're tough and can always scrape by. Your appearance tends to be rough but handsome, and you take pride in your looks. In terms of clothes and decorations, you like simple color schemes with bold, geometric patterns and layers. You're good at digging - figuratively, of course. You can "get the dirt" on virtually anyone, and are a voluminous gossip. You're a largely grounded person, not prone to superstitions or religious beliefs. You have a calculating and scientific mind, and are likely good with numbers. Despite this, you can and do have occasional flights of fancy; perhaps you enjoy role-playing and certain video games. You're not very good at taking things by themselves, meaning you have an unfortunate habit of accidentally biting off more than you can chew. Your affairs may also have certain "ragged edges", and it's hard for you to tie up loose ends. Very jealous while in a relationship. Your family is very important to you, and you love to socialize and be close to them. If you have siblings, you are the kind to do each other's hair and chatter about everything. You're a nomad and like to travel and see the world. You'd like to get a job that involves travel and working on your own. Don't require any sort of central home, as you can make yourself comfortable virtually anywhere. Good at finding hidden resources. Highly territorial to anyone outside your family. You don't like friends coming over to your house because it's a strictly family zone. You're fiercely opportunistic, and aren't shy of devouring or trampling others to advance yourself. You're a "flip-flopper", your opinions and stances on matters changing in the blink of an eye; fickle, and likely to switch to the winning site in a debate or argument. Stronger than you seem, and able to dominate those much "bigger" than you. Impatient and powerfully curious. You fight dirty and bitterly, and always make sure that even if you lose your opponents will find no satisfaction. When someone you love is hurt or in trouble, nothing can make you leave their side, even if you end up going down with them. You are extremely devoted and loyal. You can be very selfish and vain, and even see yourself "above" social niceties. You've been known to tear others down to make yourself feel better. When things are going your way you're very cheerful and positive, but one bad thing can ruin your day. Short-tempered and incitive. Secretive, sometimes even paranoid, though you're not often anxious. Careless and poorly organized, though never lazy. You seem to waver a fine line between popularity and fear. People love you for your confidence and cunning, but they fear you for the same reasons. Stubbornly independent, and it's impossible to get you to ask for help. Seen by most as being somewhat cold, except to your family. Though you like to travel and enjoy change in that regards, you will fight any sort of change in your personal life. Drastic change can leave you despondent. Your great weakness is your inability to acknowledge your own loneliness. You get along especially poorly with those of your sex. More likely to be nurturing than a male; make a good parent, and treat your children (or other dependents) with the same tenderness you give your partner. Beth *Skilled evaders and will go so far as to play dead before outright defending themselves *Can be quite accommodating with their space, within reason Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z